Containers of this type are often used for packaging food products or the like including dry potato chips, powdered products, bread crumbs, ice cream and the like. These containers may be closed at the top thereof by a removable membrane which seals the inside of the container and may include an overcap which can be taken off and put back onto the container. It is desirable to close the bottom of these types of container with a simple hermetic sealing closure which is easy to install and which provides an effective hermetic seal. Although many different constructions of bottom closures have been provided on these types of containers, problems have been prevalent with these closures and with the hermetic seal. Also, strength problems have also been present in these bottom closures.